La leyenda del monte de cerezos
by Neko C
Summary: Dedicado a ArikelDelaRosa. Cómo algo simple puede desancadenar una de las historias locales más... interesantes para distraer a dos niños de ocho años de su escarmiento a Kaito.


**¡No, Neko no ha muerto! Y para demostrarlo, aquí le dejo a ArikelDelaRosa el GakuLuka que le vengo prometiendo hace siglos ¬¬. Disfrútalo mucho, son 4362 palabras dedicadas exclusivamente a ti.**

"**Negación**** de ****derechos**** de**** autor****"****:**** No, ****Vocaloid ****sigue**** sin**** pertenecerme**** y**** hago**** esto**** porque...**** no ****sé,**** me**** gusta.**

**-.-.-.-**

"**La**** leyenda**** del**** monte**** de ****cerezos****"**** (Por**** Neko**** C.)**

Un helado, sólo eso pedía uno de los integrantes más antiguos de la casa de Vocaloid, especialmente desde que el lugar se había llenado de nuevos talentos y él, junto con su novia, Meiko, debían organizar a todos; si no tenía un descanso pronto, seguramente acabaría más muerto que los gemelos Kagamine en cada tragedia que cantaban, ¿y qué mejor momento para cumplir su deseo que un domingo a la mañana, cuando todos estaban exhaustos por la fiesta de anoche?

Ah, tomar entre sus dedos el pote contenedor de su frío manjar de los dioses fue una experiencia tan maravillosa como la primera vez que probó su ahora sabor favorito. Lo único que debía hacer después de cerrar el refrigerador era sentarse tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina y rogar a los que lo cuidaban desde arriba por un instante de paz...

— ¡Kaito-nii, queremos escuchar una historia!— Hasta que los pequeños de la casa, Gachapoid y Yuki, interrumpieron sus planes con entusiasmo casi siniestro, logrando que el pobre hombre de pelos azules cayera de espaldas.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué a mí?— dijo en el suelo y con enormes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Rin-nee-chan y Len-nii-san se fueron de paseo y no nos dejaron acompañarlos, por lo que estamos aburridos— reclamó el pequeño de pelos verdes entre pucheros.

—Lo bueno es que nos dejaron la Roda-Roda— Señaló la castaña al comedor, donde una gigante aplanadora amarilla estaba estacionada al lado del sofá donde Meiko dormía tranquilamente, acompañada de varias botellas de sake vacías —. Y adivina qué... no activamos la alarma todavía— La chica mostró las llaves del artefacto y sonrió con malicia, haciendo sudar en frío al mayor.

—Bien, ustedes ganan— suspiró rendido Kaito, sentándose en la mesada con el helado en mano "Creo que fue mala idea dejarlos tanto tiempo con Rin y Len. Esperen... ¿Cómo rayos hicieron para meter la aplanadora dentro de la casa? ¿Y cómo es posible que dos niños de ocho años conduzcan maquinaria pesada?" Divagaciones del de pelos azules que no pudieron ser resueltas, puesto que los jóvenes se posicionaron a su lado y lo miraron como si fuera una presa indefensa.

— ¿Y bien, cuándo comenzarás?— replicaron los dos a la vez.

El hombre pensó y casi provocó que su cabeza colapsara buscando una buena historia para que los niños no le regalaran un viaje sin retorno al mismísimo Infierno (pues es de público conocimiento que despertar a una Meiko con resaca equivalía a la peor tortura para cualquier persona) que incluso se había olvidado del frío postre entre sus manos. Para evitar que se derritiera, trató de comerlo aparentemente tranquilo, esperando que los dos pequeños aprendices de demonios se aburrieran y lo dejaran en paz sin daños colaterales.

— ¡Ya sé!— vociferó luego de tragar la porción de helado, como si un foco se hubiera prendido en su cabeza —Les contaré la historia que mi madre solía relatarme antes de irme a dormir. Es una leyenda de mi ciudad natal, Honshu—

— ¿Ah, sí?— inquirió Gachapoid bastante aburrido —Pues cuéntala de una vez.

—Bien, bien, aquí vamos...

Este relato comienza en una época muy lejana, cuando los emperadores seguían gobernando nuestro querido Japón y los samuráis eran la principal defensa del país. Allí, en las montañas Akaishi, vivió el gobernante más temido y respetado de toda la historia: Yuto Megurine; poseedor de unos ojos tan azules como el mar que rodeaba el país y cabellos rosados cual flor de cerezo, reconocido por toda la extensión de las islas por su mano de hierro y por ser uno de los mejores luchadores que esta tierra haya conocido, incluso se rumoreaba que poseía la fuerza suficiente como para parar él solo a una manada toros con sus dos manos solamente. Pero, también se decía que en la cima de su torre más alta descansaba su secreto más profundo, cuidado de todos los ojos curiosos y cualquier persona que no fuera él mismo o alguien de su extrema confianza.

—Oye, Gakupo-san, apuesto mil yenes (1) a que no puedes descubrir lo que tiene el emperador en esa torre—

— ¡Acepto!—

Bueno, siempre existían los grandes idiotas que trataban de descubrir el dichoso enigma que su gran Su Majestad escondía entre esas paredes, y el nuevo general Gakupo Kamui no era la excepción para este caso. El de cabellos morados se había incorporado al ejército especial del emperador hacía poco tiempo, pero no le fue difícil ganar el respeto de sus hombres y un puesto de honor entre los mejores hombres del gobernante; aunque, claro, unas cuantas bromas nunca le hacían daño a nadie.

La nueva adquisición tenía un gran conocimiento en artes de la persuasión, combate y estrategia, por lo que ese pequeño reto no fue más que una dulce porción de berenjenas asadas ante sus ojos azules. Lo único que debía hacer era dar una pequeña mirada de lo que alojaban esos gruesos muros, buscar una prueba factible de que su misión había sido cumplida con efectividad y cobrar su pequeña fortuna, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar en el palacio? Así que, sin esperar ninguna otra provocación, se encaminó decidido a realizar tan extraño reto.

Miró a su destino como si fuera la hazaña más importante de toda su vida, el alto de la torre posiblemente lo mataría si caía de esa altura; y, además, sería descubierto fácilmente, así que debía idear otra estrategia. Y, gracias a azares del destino que no quería que se fundiera su cabeza pensando en un mejor plan, unas cuantas geishas no muy agraciadas pasaron a su lado, dirigiéndose a la torre completamente ignorando la presencia del samurai, aunque dándole una idea demasiado hilarante que, tal vez, podría funcionar...

En tanto, y dentro de la dichosa torre, una joven de no más de veinte años cepillaba sus largos y sedosos cabellos frente a la única conexión con el mundo exterior: una ventana no más grande que su propio cuerpo, pero que le permitía ver con sus ojos azules la extensión del reino de su padre y todas las montañas que ocultaban al Sol durante el crepúsculo. Suspiró algo cansada de ser prisionera en el castillo; su mayor deseo era ser libre por esos senderos que dibujaban los montículos, tocar con sus propias manos los pétalos de flores que caían de los árboles lejanos, aprisionar entre sus palmas el agua cristalina que descansaba en el lago... todo eso pensaba hasta que una extraña -y plana- mujer de cabellos morados irrumpió en su alcoba con un ruido ensordecedor y cerró la puerta de la misma manera, alertando hasta el último dedo de su pie.

—Uf, eso estuvo cerca, los otros guardias casi me descubren— habló consigo mismo Gakupo, causando cierta confusión a la muchacha —. Ahora, sólo debo encontrar una prueba convincente de que estuve aquí y ganaré— Dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con la habitante del cuarto —... Ou... h-ho-la— tartamudeó el de pelos morados, tratando de simular un timbre de mujer, sin éxito alguno.

La de ojos azules se alejó de un poderoso salto, adoptando una posición de defensa y sacando de su kimono negro una daga que parecía filosa.

—Tiene cinco segundos para decirme quién es— amenazó con un tono calmado, pero que parecía ocultar un peligro muy grande para el samurai.

—Eh, bueno, yo...— Intentó buscar una nueva excusa el, por el momento, travestido, mas al sentir como la mujer lo acorralaba contra una pared y posicionaba su objeto filoso en su cuello, sin poder evitar que un grito -que se pareció muchísimo a uno de mujer- escapara de su boca.

—Sigo esperando— sentenció ella —. ¿Acaso es un espía de un reino vecino y no le da la cara como para admitirlo?—

— ¡N-no! Juro que está equivocada— Trató de excusarse el general al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar dónde había dejado su valentía y hombría.

— ¿Entonces?— inquirió su interlocutora, cansada de que ese juego no la llevara a resultados efectivos.

—Si fuera tan amable de dejar de amenazarme, con mucho gusto se lo explicaré— Ella obedeció con recelo, liberando a su captor, mas aún mantuvo su posición de defensa.

—Bien, listo... cumpla con su parte—

Gakupo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y frotó su cuello al fin libre, sintiéndose más seguro de sincerarse con la persona frente suyo.

—Pues... yo soy el nuevo general de la Fuerza Especial Roja, Gakupo Kamui, y... uno de mis hombres me apostó mil yenes a que no podría descubrir el secreto dentro de las paredes donde estamos— comenzó su relato con honor, que se iba perdiendo a medida que hablaba —. Yo, pensando que sería fácil, acepté y decidí llegar hasta aquí de la manera más sigilosa que pude; el problema es que no tenía ninguna idea en mente... hasta que llegaron sus "damas de compañía" -bastante feas, si me permite decirlo- y las vi entrar por aquí sin ningún problema, lo que me hizo preguntarme "¿Por qué no?"— De pronto, la habitación de la mujer parecía más un teatro donde se exhibía el monólogo del hombre disfrazado que otra cosa —Por lo que decidí ir a la sala del harem del emperador y "tomar prestado" uno de los kimonos de sus concubinas, con tantos no creo que se daría cuenta, además de maquillarme para pasar desapercibido— Ella miró la cara del samurai y, efectivamente, si quería eso, no lo había logrado abusando del rubor y lápiz labial —. Lo que no me esperada es que dos de mis subordinados custodiaran la puerta y no me reconocieran, ¡incluso uno me pidió salir!— Levantó las manos al aire, preguntándole a los dioses cuál su pecado como para semejante castigo —Por suerte, pude confundirlo con un juego mental y me infiltré aquí con bastante dificultad. Luego, me felicité por mi astucia y me dispuse a buscar el dichoso secreto que se supone ocultan aquí, hasta que me encontré frente a su rostro y... ¿por qué es tan parecida al emperador?— finalizó su relato con una cara de estupefacción que se llevaba todos los honores, provocando que la muchacha riera levemente.

—Es chistoso, sólo por eso lo dejaré vivir— sentenció calmada la de pelos rosados, ocultando su arma —. Ahora, váyase— Lo que no esperó es que un brazo atrapara al suyo y se encontrara nuevamente cara a cara con Gakupo.

—No, todavía no ha respondido mi pregunta, señorita— habló por primera vez con seriedad, confundiéndola unos segundos, puesto que escuchar a un hombre maquillado horriblemente y con ese tono distraerían a cualquiera —. ¿Por qué es tan parecida al emperador y qué hace en esta torre?—

Luego de recuperar un poco la conciencia, la de pelos rosados se acercó más a la cara del samurai, poniendo un semblante amistoso y tierno, además de contar con un ápice sensual.

—Dígame, Kamui-san, ¿usted conoce los archivos del palacio?— el aludido tragó saliva algo nervioso y luego asintió —Pues— Sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, ella abrió la puerta y le tiró fuera de la habitación —... ¡vaya allí y averígüelo!— Miró al general tirado en el suelo con superioridad.

— ¡No, espere!— Muy tarde, la puerta se cerró en sus narices sin que pudiera haber dicho otra palabra.

—Y... ¿qué dices sobre esa cita?—

Detrás de la pesada estructura de madera, la mujer se mantenía apoyando su espalda sobre ella, tratando de calmar su corazón, que parecía haber acelerado su marcha sin razón aparente...

Al día siguiente, ella esperó que su rutinaria y encerrada vida volviera a la normalidad, mas el destino parecía querer jugarle extrañas maniobras, puesto que el samurai de pelos morados -esta vez, con su clásico uniforme y con semblante masculino- volvió a infiltrarse en su alcoba, un poco más calmado que el encuentro anterior, sorprendiéndola al instante.

"Vaya, he decir que se ve guapo... a pesar de ser un completo idiota"

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿cómo ha pasado su mañana... aquí?— preguntó con la mayor cortesía, aunque fue una oración bastante hiriente para los oídos de ella.

—Ya le he dicho que, si quiere saber algo sobre mí, Gakupo-san, vaya a los archivos del palacio y lo averigüe— sugirió con frialdad palpable.

—Y lo hice... Luka-hime— declaró Gakupo, haciendo que el corazón de la aludida se acelerada al escuchar su nombre de una voz tan masculina.

—Oh, ya veo— ocultó sin mucho éxito su vergüenza —, entonces, debería yo preguntar qué es lo que quiere nuevamente por aquí— Extrañamente, esa incógnita fue la que desorientó al general.

—Eh, pues... ¿h-hacerle compañía?— se excusó como pudo, sin creérselo ni él mismo. Luka se acercó a su interlocutor, mirando directamente a sus ojos, como si así revelara el alma de Gakupo.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo mientras sacaba su apreciada daga de entre sus ropajes.

El samurai no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la acción de ella, ya que no se creía con el deshonor de defenderse con violencia ante una mujer -mucho menos si ella era la hija del emperador-; más lo único que sintió fueron las manos de ella sobre las suyas, tomándolas por pocos segundos para depositar algo que parecían hilos de seda en ellas. Cuando las abrió, descubrió que se trataban de unos cuantos mechones de cabello rosados.

—Su apuesta aún sigue en pie, ¿verdad?— Luka se dirigió a la ventana, dándole la espalda a su acompañante —Creo que eso será prueba suficiente de que logró su cometido— suspiró, algo triste por sus próximas palabras —Ahora, lo invito cordialmente a retirarse—

— ¡No!— contestó sin pensarlo y dirigiéndose a la princesa para tomarla de la mano —Digo... n-no podría aceptar esto sin darle nada a cambio— Sus palabras se escuchaban algo torpes, pero eran sinceras —. Sólo pídame cualquier cosa y yo prometo cumplirlo a cualquier precio—

— ¿De verdad?— Los ojos de Luka se iluminaron ante esa promesa, no pudiendo creer que de verdad estuviera pasando.

—Le doy mi palabra— Sonrió el samurai, logrando que la de pelos rosados se sonrojara levemente.

—B-bueno, pues— La mujer señaló la ventana, específicamente a un monte a la distancia —... siempre me ha causado una gran curiosidad ese lugar y... quiero ir—

Gakupo se rió levemente ante la actitud algo infantil de la princesa, ganándose una pequeña mirada de odio y un puchero que, no importaba cuán aterrador intentara hacerlo la mujer, era sumamente adorable.

—Trato hecho, Luka-hime— aseguró el general —, espere hasta esta noche y cumpliré su deseo— dicho esto, salió tranquilamente de la habitación, preguntándose cómo rayos lograría llevar a la princesa cautiva a un lugar tan lejos del castillo y, peor aún, no ser detectado por los demás guardias.

Pero, como dicen en cualquier historia de amor, el corazón le ganó a la razón del general Kamui; y, cuando en el enorme castillo, todos -exceptuando algunos guardias- dormían esperando una nueva mañana, él ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa Megurine, esperando que ella se decidiera a abrirla y comenzar su improvisado plan de fuga.

"Aquí vamos" pensó en su fuero interno —Luka-hime, ya es hora— anunció dando pequeños golpes a la estructura de madera.

A los pocos segundos, la mujer abrió, revelando que su clásico kimono había sido reemplazado por unas ropas de entrenamiento bastante ceñidas y que su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete, dándole la casi apariencia de una kunoichi bien entrenada.

—¿Pasa algo, Gakupo-san?— preguntó extrañada, debido a que él seguía en la misma posición desde que la vio.

—Yo... eh... nada— tartamudeó, saliendo de sus divagaciones indecentes —. Creo que... ya debemos irnos antes de levantar sospechas—

Y fue así como iniciaron su travesía por el castillo, sorteando obstáculos casi en la completa oscuridad, tratando de evitar a cualquier guardia que pasara muy cerca suyo, tomar el caballo del general -ensillado anteriormente- y partir rumbo a los montes cercanos del castillo, cumpliendo el pequeño deseo de Luka, quien no paraba de tener pequeños ataques de alegría dentro de su corazón al saber que su fantasía pronto se haría realidad.

Finalmente, "Nasubi" (2) se detuvo y Gakupo bajó de él, para después tenderle la mano a su acompañante, ayudándola a bajar con delicadeza de su lomo; aunque eso no fue necesario, pues la princesa dio un salto atlético y aterrizó en el suelo sin necesidad de ayuda, sorprendiendo más al de pelos morados.

Luka miró el lugar hasta donde le permitían sus ojos: la montaña estaba cubierta de árboles de cerezo, que dejaban caer sus pétalos florecidos uno a uno como si tratase de una danza; la Luna llena le daba más misticismo al paisaje, además de cierto aire romántico que era imposible de ignorar; cerca de ellos, un lago cristalino reflejaba al satélite natural y le brindó un buen trago de agua a su transporte... simplemente, todo era mágico.

—¿Sabe qué, Luka-hime?— comentó Gakupo a sus espaldas, cortando levemente la paz —Aquí existe la leyenda de que, si pide un deseo con todas sus fuerzas a el árbol central, éste se hará realidad— dijo señalando a un frondoso cerezo que sobresalía de entre los demás, pues su y tronco era tan grande que parecía ser el propio castillo del emperador Megurine.

—¿En serio?— preguntó esperanzada la mujer, mirando al general con cierto brillo en los ojos producido por la Luna. Él asintió algo sonrojado —¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!— exclamó la princesa, corriendo con habilidad al frondoso tronco, como si de una niña se tratase.

"Un deseo, mi deseo" pensó la de pelos rosados mientras recuperaba el aliento "Yo... ¿qué quiero en realidad?" divagó en su mente, para después mirar un poco avergonzada a su acompañante. Tocó la madera con su mano derecha y dirigió la izquierda a su corazón, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en transmitirle su anhelo al gran cerezo.

Gakupo se detuvo unos pasos detrás de ella, contemplando cómo la figura de la mujer combinaba perfectamente con los pétalos que caían a su lado y el imponente árbol a su lado.

—Hermosa— pronunció casi en un susurro el samurai —. ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?— Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de olvidar la escena que acababa de presenciar, sin lograrlo realmente.

—¿Kamui-san?— dijo la de pelos rosados, confundida por la actitud de él —¿Está bien?—

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro— balbuceó con inseguridad él, sacándole unas cuantas risas a su acompañante.

—De verdad es un sujeto gracioso— admitió Luka con una brillante sonrisa y sentándose en un tronco cercano.

—Gracias... creo, Luka-hime— Secundó la acción de ella, algo confundido con su propia actitud.

—Luka—

—¿Eh?—

—Por favor, Kamui-san, deje los formalismos y sólo llámeme Luka— pronunció la mujer con cortesía.

—Entonces... lo mismo dijo, Luka-hi...— cortó la frase cuando los ojos azules de la princesa se clavaron con furia sobre él —Lu-Luka, usted puede llamarme simplemente Gakupo—

—Gracias— Luego de eso, un cómodo silencio cubrió la atmósfera, dejando a cada uno dentro de sus divagaciones.

El general no podía dejar de mirar a la princesa, la cual seguía con su aire feliz y despreocupado, iluminada por la luz de la Luna, dándole un semblante casi angelical. De pronto, las dos miradas azules se conectaron y perdieron una con la otra por un buen rato.

—Y... dígame, Luka— rompió el silencio Gakupo, mas no el contacto ocular —, ¿qué fue lo que deseó?—

Sus caras se juntaron casi por inercia, rompiendo de a poco la distancia que los separaban. Él cerró sus ojos paulatinamente, esperando el momento en que sus labios se juntaran con los de Luka; mas un dedo sobre los mismos logró que volviera a abrir sus ojos de repente, viendo su acto frustrado, pero la dulce cara sonrojada de la princesa a centímetros de la suya.

—Es un se-cre-to— dijo en tono burlón ella, y se levantó de su improvisado asiento —. Creo que ya deberíamos volver—

Gakupo afirmó con la cabeza y buscó a su caballo para partir, dejando unos instantes sola a la mujer, haciendo que se perdiera en el remolino que resultaba ser su mente.

"No, esto no está bien" repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, poniendo sus manos en su acelerado corazón ". Recuerda que no puedes enamorarte"

El viaje de regreso fue sumamente tranquilo y llegaron con el tiempo justo antes que el alba despuntase y todos descubrieran su fuga. Luka seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y Gakupo no quería molestarla, ya que sentía cierta presión sobre ella muy difícil de romper.

En cuanto llegaron al pasillo que llevaba a la torre, la mujer salió corriendo como alba que llevaba el diablo a su alcoba, no sin antes musitar un pequeño "gracias" y un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante.

Los días siguientes, Gakupo visitaba con regularidad a la princesa y, en otras muy contadas ocasiones, repitieron su visita al monte de los cerezos, donde Luka repetía una y otra vez su deseo a solas frente al frondoso árbol, aún sabiendo que tal vez no se haría realidad.

Una tarde cuando el Sol ya se ocultaba detrás de Fuji-san, el general entró como era su costumbre, encontrando a la princesa llorando frente a la ventana y con un semblante destrozado, lo que alertó inmediatamente al de pelos morados, que no dudó en posicionarse a su lado.

—¡Luka! ¿Qué...?— No terminó su oración, puesto que los labios de la princesa lo acallaron en un beso apasionado.

— ¡Gakupo, te amo!— vociferó como si no hubiera mañana, dejando más que estupefacto a su acompañante —Lo siento, pero ya no nos volveremos a ver—

—Eh— Su torpeza y estupidez lo delataban, pero pronto pudo volver a pensar con coherencia —¿Por qué lo dices tan de repente, Luka?—

—Y-yo estoy comprometida con un terrateniente de tierras lejanas, ¡y esta noche vendrá a concretar nuestro compromiso!— exclamó dolida con toda el alma y lanzándose a los brazos de él, que simplemente se dedicó a consolarla en silencio —¿Sabes? He vivido confinada en este lugar puesto que mi padre siempre fue muy sobre protector conmigo. Día y noche miraba por la ventana, queriendo saber qué se sentía ser libre y estar afuera de estas cuatro paredes— Se aferró aún más a las ropas de Gakupo —. El deseo que siempre pedí al árbol fue poder hacer mi vida como quisiera y al lado de quien yo deseara— suspiró algo derrotada —. Creo que no era más que sólo un sueño, ¿verdad?—

—Escapemos juntos, Luka—

—¿Eh?— Ella levantó la mirada, encontrando los ojos azules del general y su sonrisa sincera.

—Ya me escuchaste, escapemos juntos... a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre— propuso nuevamente él, besando con delicadeza los labios de su amaba.

Lo que no esperaban era que justamente llegara el emperador Yuto a arruinar su momento romántico.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?_!_— vociferó con fuerza, logrando asustar a los dos.

—Pa-padre... yo— intentó decir Luka.

—¡Guardias, guardias!— interrumpió el poderoso hombre —¡Arresten a ese samurai traidor!—

—¡Vamos, Luka!— Gakupo asió la mano de ella y juntos sortearon al emperador y varios samuráis a cargo del general (los cuales, no hicieron nada evidente para impedirlo) y corrieron a la salida del palacio, encomendándose a sus ancestros un poco de suerte.

Con gran esfuerzo, llegaron a los establos para tomar a Nasubi y cabalgar fuera del palacio, casi siendo pisados por la Guardia Real, hacia el único destino que conocían a la perfección: el monte de cerezos.

Esa noche, la Luna y las estrellas se ocultaron entre nubes de tormenta, logrando un paisaje oscuro y sombrío que otorgaba un buen manto a los enamorados para ocultarse, aunque también les dificultaba algo la visión. Al llegar al pie de la montaña, liberaron al caballo en dirección opuesta, esperando así ganar un ápice de tiempo distrayendo a algunos guardias.

Teniendo el corazón en la boca y prácticamente exhaustos de huir, los dos llegaron al gran árbol de cerezos, sin saber muy bien que hacer después. Sólo se abrazaron bajo la copa del mismo, esperando el final fallido de su romance.

—Gakupo— nombró con sutileza ella —, te amo—

—Yo igual, Luka— respondió él, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Olvida lo de la libertad, ahora mi mayor deseo es estar contigo para siempre— expresó, besando con pasión al de pelos morados.

Y, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus palabras, un fuerte viento los envolvió y rodeó de rosados pétalos de cereza, susurrando entre sus soplidos cierto conjuro que se escucha sólo en los milagros.

—¡Vamos, creo que he sentido algo por aquí!— anunció uno de los guardias con una linterna, la cual se apagó con brusquedad debido al viento —. No... puede ser— dijo después de unos segundos, acompañado ya de sus demás compañeros y el emperador.

La noche se aclaró de pronto y el cielo estrellado dejó ver la maravilla ante los estupefactos espectadores: el gran árbol de cerezos ahora estaba acompañado por dos bugambilias (3), una de color rosado y la otra morada, ambas entrelazadas una con la otra y, al mismo tiempo, aferradas firmemente al cerezo.

Y, desde ese día, se cree que cualquier pareja de enamorados que pidan un deseo bajo el gran árbol de cerezos acompañado por las bugambilias, si es sincero, se cumplirá sin dudas... — contó Kaito completamente feliz y lleno con la cara de helado.

—¿Ese es el fin?— preguntó Gachapoid, mirándolo seriamente.

—Pues... sí— dijo el de pelos azules, asustado de la próxima reacción de los niños.

—Kaito— Yuki intervino —, esa fue la historia más... poco creíble que he escuchado en toda mi vida— sentenció la castaña, logrando que el mayor tragase saliva —. Todos saben que los emperadores nunca vivieron en Honshu y nunca lo harán; hubieras buscado mejor tus fuentes—

—Sep... y ahora— El de pelos verdes apretó un botón en sus manos, que acompañado de un sonido aturdidor y un grito femenino, le indicaron a Kaito que su final estaba muy cerca —, tenme esto, por favor— El niño le extendió el artefacto al momento que huía con Yuki de la mirada asesina de Meiko y una botella en cada mano.

— ¡Bakaito!— vociferó la castaña mayor, helándole la sangre a todos los que la escucharon.

—Mei-meiko... ¿no quieres escuchar una historia?— El botellazo que recibió en su cabeza le indicó una clara negativa...

**-.-.-.-**

**(1) mil yenes equivalen, más o menos, a doce dólares. Gran fortuna, Gakupo xD**

**(2) Así es como se dice "Berenjena" en japonés, un nombre muy obvio para el caballo del de pelos morados, ¿no?**

**(3) Es una especie de enredadera, vienen de muchos colores. No tengo idea si existirán por Japón.**

**Bueno, Arikel, espero que te haya gustado este delirio especialmente hecho para ti :3, juro que me esforcé mucho para escribirlo. Me saludas a las peques limpias con un gran beso, ¿ok?**

**A todos los demás, también espero sus tomata... qué diga, comentarios, créanme que me harán muy feliz.**

**Bueno, me voy a estudiar (sí, claro).**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
